


It Just Had To

by pennysstuff



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysstuff/pseuds/pennysstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate, angsty look into Ianto’s thoughts at the beginning of Cyberwoman, based on the question “What if Ianto had actually intended to tell Jack about Lisa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Had To

Ianto straightened his tie. Tonight, one way or another, this would end.

He had decided to tell Jack about Lisa. Tanizaki was due, but if Jack could – would – help, Tanizaki could be sent away. Ianto and Jack had grown closer lately, and with Jack’s knowledge about everything, there was no way they could fail.

Ianto saw the team preparing to leave. Jack was still there, so Ianto still had a chance. But Jack threw the ball away and left, ignoring Ianto, and Ianto’s hopes shattered.

It seemed Tanizaki was still needed. Ianto sighed. This would work.

It just had to.


End file.
